fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg
Greg is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Tomatoes Hates: Homework Greg is a fun-loving kid who lives in the apartments above Papa’s Pizzeria. As with other customers, Greg was held captive by Sarge in a gilded cage for many days. During that time, he observed dozens of wild-jumping tomatoes in the area. Greg studied them, taking detailed notes and sketches. After he was rescued by Papa Louie, Greg became the go-to kid for any and all tomato facts. Appearance Greg is a young male customer with fair-skin tone with freckles and short brown hair. He wears a off-white and red shirt with red stripes in the middle, sleeves and collar, with a tomato on the left side. He also wears brown pants and a gray belt with a light brown buckle, and white shoes with red laces and brown soles. In Pizzeria, Burgeria, and on his Flipdeck, he didn't have a tomato on his cap. In Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, he had a blue cap very similar to Roy's cap. However, he currently wears a red and white cap with a green top and goofy-looking eyes. Clean-Up Greg's shirt is remodeled and his belt is changed. Styles Papa's Bakeria Roles in the games In Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, Greg is one of the customers in captivity to be saved. According to Flipline Studios, that was the time when Greg became a fan of tomatoes. In all the games onward - except for Papa's Freezeria - he appeared as a customer. He appears as a playable customer in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack, where he has to be rescued at level 6 using a character that has the Pushing skill. Greg has a Crawling skill and uses a yo-yo as a weapon. The player will get the Tomato Fan badge if they use him to attack 100 tomatoes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 6 Pepperonis (Left and bottom Right) * 4 Mushrooms (Bottom Left) * 30 minutes (1/2 of meter) * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Pickle * Tomato * Tomato * Well-Done Patty * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Beef * Tomatoes * Cheese * Tomatoes * Mild Sauce * Tomatoes Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Chocolate Waffles * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Drink ** Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD / To Go! * Bottom Bun * Ketchup * Tomato * Tomato * Well-Done Patty * Pickle * Tomato * Ketchup * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 8 BBQ Wings * 4 Red Peppers * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Regular Bun * Ketchup * Salsa * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Tangerine Pop ** Large Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Confetti Cake * Red Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles * Cupcake 1: ** Candy Baseball (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Baseball (Marshmallows in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Marshmallow ** Cherry ** Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Sprinkles *Nuts *Three Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Black Pepper *6 Cherry Tomatoes (Nothing else on other holidays) *6 Tomatoes *Prosciutto *Cheesy Bread Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Ring Donut **Valentine Powder (Powdered Sugar in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles *Red Velvet Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Cupidbery Derps (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Regular Ring Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Valentine Powder (Strawberry Icing in other holidays) **Red Cinnamon Drizzle (None in other holidays) **Cupidberry Derps (Rainbow in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Smoky Bacon Wings *4 Red Peppers *Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Tomatoes *4 Mushrooms (right bottom half) *Light bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Beetbread (White Bread in other holidays) with Aged Gouda *Sun Dried Tomatoes (Tomato in other holidays) *Grilled Chicken *Tomato *Ketchup *Sun Dried Tomatoes (No other toppings in other holidays) *Light *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Battenberg Cake (Red Velvet Cake in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting (Red Frosting in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Jelly Beans (Nothing in other holidays) **Cherry **Easter Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Easter Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Fudge Filling *Streusel Topping *Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Macarons (Outer Ring) (9 Chocolate Mousse Dollops and Center in other holidays) *9 Cherries (Inner and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell *Beef *Tomato *Shredded Cheese *Refried Beans *Mild Sauce *Tomato Chips: *Nacho Cheese Chips *Refried Beans Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread *Beef Brisket *Tomato *Shredded Cheese *Refried Beans *Mild Sauce *Tomato Chips: *Nacho Cheese Chips *Refried Beans Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Orange Juice. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Tomato Wedges. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Red Frosting. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Birthday Cake. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Cherry Tomatoes. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Sun Dried Tomatoes. *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Cotton Candy Syrup *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Syrup Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 10 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 32 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 8 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 3 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 40 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 53 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 32 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 6 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 51 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 14 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Cletus but lost to Taylor in the Onion Division Finals. *2012: He lost to Robby in the first round of the Jalapeno Division. *2013: He lost to Doan in the first round of the Purple Burple Division. *2014: He lost to Matt in the first round of the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: He lost to Robby in the first round of the Blazeberry Division. *2016: He lost to Austin in the first round of the Peach Divison. Trivia *His interest in tomatoes started from his time as a captive in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack. His orders will contain tomatoes when they are available. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack, his style B outfit is the Tastyville Tomatoes uniform, continuing his interest in the red fruit. *In Donuteria Greg orders sprinkles on all three of his donuts, and no other topping (unless it's Valentine's Day). *He changed his hat after Burgeria, and again in Cupcakeria. Order Tickets Greg Pizzeria.png|Greg's Pizzeria order Greg Burgeria.png|Greg's Burgeria order gregtacomia.png|Greg's Taco Mia Order Greg's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Greg's Pancakeria Order greg's burgeria hd.png|Greg's Burgeria HD order gregwingeria.png|Greg's Wingeria Order Gregburgeriatogo.jpg|Greg's Burgeria To Go! order Greg Baseball.png|Greg's Cupcakeria order during Baseball Season Greg rainbow.png|Greg's Cupcakeria regula order Greg Freezeria HD.png|Greg's Freezeria HD order Greg Tomatow.png|Greg's Pastaria order during Valentine's Day Greg Pasta.png|Greg's Pastaria regular order Greg FTG.png|Greg's Freezeria To Go! order Greg Valentine Day.png|Greg's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Greg Donut.png|Greg's Donuteria regular order Greg WHD.png|Greg's Wingeria HD order Gregg.png|Greg's Pizzeria To Go! order Greg's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Greg's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Greg's Cheeseria Order.png|Greg's Cheeseria Order Greg easter.png|Greg's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter gregcupcakeriatogo.jpg|Greg's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Greg Sugar.png|Greg's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Greg No valentines.png|Greg's Cupcakeria HD regular order Greg Valetines.png|Greg's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day. Greg's Order (Bakeria).png|Greg's Bakeria order. Gregtmhs.png|Greg's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ Gregtmh.png|Greg's Taco Mia HD order Gallery 45456.jpg|Greg in Papa's Burgeria HD. 466.jpg Customers galore.jpg Greg.JPG|Greg in Taco Mia! Greg and clultus.jpg Greg happy.jpg Greg returns.jpg|Greg returns in Papa's Pancakeria. Greg and Utah.png|Greg and Utah waiting. 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Greg And Kenji With The Whole Gang In Papa's Hot Doggeria. Picture 4.png 0 percent pancakeria.png|I don't think Greg's too happy with me right now. 0%. Ohgregory.png|Greg Isn't Too Happy gregperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|Greg's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria greg in the tastyville tomatos uniform.png|Greg's Style B (The Tastyville Tomatoes's Uniform) In WBA Icon 2011 Bracket Onion Semi Finals 1.jpg|Greg VS Taylor Match! cheez abd greg.png|Greg's cheese splat! Greg angry.png|An Angry Greg gregoryyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|Unlocking Greg in Cupcakeria Gg.png Greg's new look.PNG|Greg's new look on Papa's Cupcakeria Greg Thumbs Up.png|Greg Thumbs Up Perfect Breakfast for Greg.png When Burgers Attack! - Greg.jpg mad greg.png Perfect Pasta for Greg.png Perfect Pasta for Greg 2.png Poor Greg.png Greg 1.jpg 96px-James.png|utah and greg Greg 2.jpg|Greg won a Tomato Plushie!!!! Greg 4.jpg Greg 3.jpg Take that greg.jpg Greg 5.jpg|Greg wins Tomato Plushie with Robby Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.14.19.png|Greg not happy with the donuts he received Hermanos.PNG|Greg, with his older brother Cooper and there cat Cookie Lobby 04.jpg james about to rescue greg.png|Greg in a cage about to rescue by James Greg perfect.png|Greg's perfectly patriotic donuts! Everybody.jpg|Greg's somewhere in the middle Greg and Trishna in third place.png|Greg came in last place with Trishna Angry Greg.png|"All you just did was stick random Buffalo sauce on my plate and made me wait in an empty place!?" Greg.PNG|Greg As Star Customer In Wingeria Mince 24.PNG|Greg And Gnocchi Greg 4.jpg|Perfect donuts for Greg and Wendy. bandicam 2014-08-15 22-41-04-100.jpg Screen_shot_2014-09-12_at_21.36.53.png|Even if you give him hearts, he still won't like doughnuts that are against his orders Ohgregory.png The shortest one of the three.png sleepy greg.png|Greg trying to focus on the game he's playing greg's eyes.png|a full view of Greg's eyes as he's reading a newspaper Gregcrawls.png|Greg finds a secret tunnel above the normal platform in quest of finding Zoe (iirc?) in PL2:WBA Sad Greg.png|Sad Greg in Taco Mia|link=File:Sad Greg.png Greg - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Style B in Papa's Bakeria grgplux.jpg Greg_Perfecto_Bakeria.png Greg style a.png Greg and Yippy.jpg|Greg and Yippy with your taco|link=GregandYippydinning Fan Art And the next papa's restaurant is.jpg|This was made by Mage. Trick or Treat.jpg|Made by Mage 2 years ago. Xmasfamilies_DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna SargeFanandGregbyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 greg chibi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:G Characters